1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature adjustment method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, it is necessary to maintain the temperature inside an oven at a suitable level or to follow specified temperature changes inside the oven. Therefore, a control apparatus controls a heater on the basis of a preset temperature change pattern for a target temperature (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-183072 (pp. 11 through 21, FIG. 1)